Grab Your Hand
by Swagheichou
Summary: Ereri Fanfic cowriter: anothererenaskblog.
1. Chapter 1

Levi was still flattened against the wall, "I..."

Eren tilted his head to the side, staring Levi down. "Aw, c'mon. You're not /really/ scared of a silly little boy like me, are you?" He reached to grab onto Levi's wrist. "Are. You.?"

Levi's hand jerked away from Eren's.

Eren made a small 'tsk' sound. "Now, now, I'd really like to hear an answer to my question."

"I'm sorry..." he said.

Eren's mouth stayed in a thin frown. "No, don't apologize, just tell me. Are. You. Afraid. Of. Me?"

"I'm sorry... I don't know... Please don't hurt me..."

Eren pulled back away from Levi and sighed. "Now, Corporal, listen up. We don't need more than one scaredy-cat in the Survey Corps, and I think everyone would appreciate it if you just listened to me and stopped acting like a child!" Eren slammed his hand against the wall, making a loud sound.

Levi winced, and tried to dodge Eren's hand, successfully, "I'm sorry!"

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes. "You don't know how to take a hint, do you?"

"I'm sorry!" he said, turning to run away.

Eren grabbed Levi by the arm and pulled him back to face him. "No, stop. Listen to me. Don't you get why I always act like this around you?"

"No..."

Eren clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I like you more than the others. I like you more than anyone. I scare the shit out of you like this because it's the only way I can get attention from you!"

"I'm trying!" he said.

Eren looked at Levi, not moving his glare. "Then stop acting like you're seven years old."

"How am I?" he said.

"You keep hiding your face, as if acting all shy is gonna change anything!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, "I'm not trying to!"

"Well, you still are." Eren loosened his grip on Levi's arm. "And from how you've been acting, I think you feel the same about me as I feel about you."

"And if I do?"

Eren chuckled. "Well, then that means things worked out just fine, now doesn't it?"

"If I don't?"

Eren frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't like it when things don't go my way, haven't you learned this by now?"

"Are you going to hurt me?"

Eren tapped his foot on the floor. "That's too overrated." He stepped towards Levi again, cornering him once more. "I'm going to do the exact opposite." Without hesitating, he leaned in and cupped his hands around Levi's jawline, kissing him harder than Levi had ever been kissed before. Levi let out a gasp, and felt relief surge through his body when Eren didn't hurt him, kissing him back.

Eren finally pulled away, keeping his eyes on Levi's grey ones. "Now, tell me how you feel."

"I-I love you..."

The corners of Eren's mouth twitched upward into a small smile. "Good." He kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Levi's smaller torso and pulling him close.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi curiously traced his arms around Eren. Eren picked Levi's legs up and wrapped them around his waist, carrying him down the hall into Levi's office. He set Levi on his desk, so now their heads were at the same level, and continued kissing him. Levi smiled slightly, stopping kissing Eren to kiss Eren's neck. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair, pulling on a few strands to tease him.

"Oi..." he said.

Eren let out a breathy moan when Levi began biting his neck, his grip in Levi's hair getting tighter and tighter.

"That hurts..." he said.

"I know," Eren replied. "Do you not.. like it?"

"I don't know..." he said.

"Well, I'm not going to stop unless you say so," he said in a firm tone, although his voice was starting to waver. He leaned Levi back over his desk and leered over him, kissing down his jawline and neck.

"Ah...Eren..."

Eren's mouth stopped moving when he got to Levi's collarbone. He began biting and sucking in one spot there, Levi's tiny moans and mewls filling the room. Levi squirmed around under Eren, trying to grab onto him.

Eren's hands rested on Levi's waist, rubbing against him in the slightest bit. "Ah, Levi..."

"What...?" he said.

"Nothing, I just love seeing you all flustered like this." Eren began undoing Levi's belt and 3dmg straps, his fingers working ever so carefully.

Levi whimpered slightly, trying to do the same for Eren.

Eren finally managed to throw aside the straps and helped Levi get his own off before going back to bite the hickeys he'd already made. Levi moaned, running his arms down Eren's back... it brought back memories of days when he was practically a whore-his days as a thug.

Eren pulled his shirt over his head and when Levi began to leave hickeys over his chest, he closed his eyes and his hands found their way to Levi's hair again. "Ah.. Haah~"

Levi laid back limply, and ran his hand gently across the side of Eren's face.

"Would you prefer.. a-a bed? Or s-something?" Eren felt an aching throb push against his thigh, "Aah, fuck, Levi, got me all worked up.."

"Yes..." he said.

Eren picked Levi up again and led him to a room on the side of Levi's office, which he presumed to be his bedroom due to the fact there was a bed there. He lied Levi on the bed and began helping Levi undress painfully slowly.

Levi sighed, laying back, limply, he realized how awkward this was be... he was used to literally being fucked... for the purpose of being fucked and for the pleasure of only the other person... was that what Eren wanted?

Eren kissed down Levi's neck again, trailing his tongue in various areas. "If you want me to stop at any point, tell me."

Levi nodded, and said, "Can we stop? I'm sorry..."

Eren gave Levi a disappointed look but kissed his lips quickly and nodded. "Ah.. of course."

"Thank you..."

Eren lied on his back next to Levi and held his hand. "I'm sorry about scaring you before," he whispered. "I just can't control myself around you, is all."


End file.
